A New Hope
by Lil' Kunoichi
Summary: A new peacemaking organization is formed by two escaped soldiers from ZAFT OC and the EA Auel Neider . Both living under false identities in fear of being caught, trying to live long enough to make a difference in the raging war.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_I'm still new at this so please bear with me. This is a short prologue that basically introduces the story, so please read and tell me if I should continue. No flames, constructive criticism is welcome!_

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:** The author does not own Gundam SEED or any related indicia.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Athrun? Do you read?" A weak signal projects from the communication of the Aegis, "This may be the last time you will hear from me –" a stream of interference cut the sentence short, the feeble signal was completely drowned out._

"No!" Athrun Zala jolted upright on his bed, breathing hard, apparently awakening from a nightmare. The beeping of alarm sounded in the background.

"Athrun, is something the matter?" Nicol's concerned voice trailed from the bed over.

"No! Damn the alarm!" Athrun said as he hopped too excitedly out of bed, thrusting his pillow hard at the beeping clock to support his words.

Still, the dream moments ago would not surrender from his mind. Its vivid images and inescapable emotions coursed through him like gamma waves, powerful and unceasing. This is more than a dream, it's a memory, once a reality, and still it remains a reality. This war has deprived him of everything, his friends – in more ways than just death, his mother, and now his sister also. If this is the ultimate cost for peace, he is not sure that it is what he desires anymore, for he can never afford the price.

"First it's ORB, now what's this so-called 'peacemaking organization'?" Patrick Zala exclaimed in a PLANT supreme council meeting, clearly outraged.

"Yes, Representative Zala," the reporting lieutenant continues his report in a calm manner, "This group calls themselves HOPE, which stands for Harmony Organization of Peace and Empathy. Their goal is to create peace primarily between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, and their currently aiding with the damage in ORB. They are admittedly quite impressive seeing that they have only established one month before, and is already universally known –"

"What does this have to do with us!" Representative Zala finally bursts out as his final nerve grinded away. Dude, this dummy never even stops to take a breath.

"Representative Zala," Siegel Clyne tries to calm Patrick Zala, "if you can please just allow the commander to continue."

"Thank you sir, they have requested ZAFT's conformation and recognition." The interrupted lietenant answered.

"And who the hell are they?" Obviously, Patrick Zala.

"The Co-Delegates of HOPE, sir, both 14 and Naturals, Andorra Sygnus and Ryo Delaverre."

"Fifteen, for heaven's sake! ZAFT will not be lowered to the level to negotiate with minors, and certainly not filthy Naturals!"

"Representative, please –"

"Enough!" Patrick Zala stood up abruptly, apparently outraged that this conversation is not leading anywhere he wants to go, "This matter has wasted enough of my precious time, forward it on to the Creuset team. Tell them to use force if necessary; and I do not," He glared at every one of the councilors present, "I repeat, I _do not_, want to ever hear the word HOPE associated with ZAFT, _ever_, again." His glare paused on the councilor with whom he had been arguing, "Is that understood?"

The rest of the council members seemed relieved that Patrick Zala has finally finished throwing his fit, and said nonchalantly nothing.

"Yes, Representative Zala." The councilor swallowed hard, then left hastily to do as he was ordered.

**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading this far! Please take a few moments to leave a comment or criticism! Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Sorry for the extremely late update, I actually did three drafts of this chapter, and this is the third. I still don't think that it's the most perfect draft, but I did my best, so please enjoy._

* * *

___**  
Disclaimer: Don't own GUNDAM SEED**_

* * *

_________**  
**_

** A New Hope  
**

**  
**

Chapter 1

_____________  
A fire. An explosion. Buildings crumbling. Panic. Chaos. Death.  
_

_________________  
Auel absentmindedly observed the devastated scene that was once the glorious Heliopolis. The occasional shots and misfires from the ZAFT forces kept him pretty occupied to give much thought of it all, and hey, why would he give it all a damn when he's sitting at the controls of a super souped-up mobile suit? Ah… this is the good life._

_________________  
He fired competently, feeling the power pulsing through his fingers every time he squeezes the trigger and watching the target bursting into flames. Which side was he on again? Who cares? He might as well enjoy blowing stuff up while he can._

_________________  
Now where the heck is Sting and Stellar? It'd be nice if they don't die. He scanned the ruins all around him, but they were nowhere in sight. Auel decided to give the trigger another punch and shot something somewhere, uh, over there._

_________________  
Another explosion followed. He sat back in his pilot's seat and watched with a hint of satisfaction, the glow of the flames dancing in his eyes._

_______________________________  
"__MOM!" The hoarse cry of a child echoed from within the flames. Desperate. Helpless. Frightened._

_________________________________________________  
_ "Ryo? Ryo?!" Auel, now known as Ryo Delaverre, felt hands shaking his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

No. He wasn't all right. He'll never be all right. He tried to open his eyes. Apparently, he had fallen asleep by the porthole of the ship he was aboard. There, looking at him with great concern was his friend, whom was now regarded as Andorra Sygnus. He began to sob uncontrollably; images and flashbacks flooded his confused and panicked mind. A single wordformed between his chocking breaths, "M-om – "

Andorra held him gentle but firmly, patting his back and trying to calm him. This was the same way that she had found him months ago, in a mobile suit that had crash-landed in the clearing of a dense forest in Alaska, where her mobile suit has also happened to land.

I guess he misses his mother too. She thought sadly.

The two, along with two escorts and the crewmembers, were aboard a small passenger shuttle traveling to meet up with the ZAFT Nazca-class ship, the Versalius. The PLANT Supreme Council had processed their request of a meeting to make negotiations and discuss terms, and for odd reasons directed them the warship that Andorra happened to be quite familiar with.

It was the ship that she, or rather Titanis Zala, had once fought on. But Titanis is dead now; at least to everyone that mattered in the world. Her arrangement and act seemed to have prevailed, with her last message to her brother, Athrun, interpreted as she had intended. It felt ironic seeing the news of her own death on the web, and even a little disconcerting that there was a tombstone bearing her name on December 9, beside her mother's. She's gotten over all that, though, even the indelible guilt and remorse at the pain and sadness she was causing to her friends and remaining family.

The price was somehow irrationally and painfully worth it, and though there was guilt, there were no regrets.

Her friend has fallen asleep again. This time, his features has relaxed, and his breathing serene. She sat him at a nearby seat, and walked over to the round porthole.

A mural of stars scattered across her horizon of vision; they twinkled faintly, somehow without the bright and carefree sparks as before. It seems that the sky itself was mourning the loss of so many, its surface bearing the scars of hatred.

Mom. She doesn't think of her mother very often, not that she didn't miss her. But since she never had the chance to meet her, it's a slightly difference experience. By the time that she finally reunited with her family after staying at a boarding school in ORB since birth, her mother was gone, killed in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

"Le Creuset squad, please report to the bridge immediately. All soldiers of the Le Creuset squad, please report to the bridge immediately." A monotonous voice echoed throughout the Versalius. Prompt to the call, the four remaining elites of the Le Creuset team made their way to designated area, to find their commander expecting them.

"An assignment has been received from the Supreme Council," Rau Le Creuset said as his subordinates assembled at the briefing desk, "By Representative Zala's orders, we are to meet with the delegates of HOPE, a new peace organization, to negotiate some terms between them and PLANT." He indicated to the details that are displayed in digital letters across the desk.

There was silence as the young elites read their task, and more silence because they are having a hard time taking it in and making sense of it all. It seemed like an odd assignment for soldiers.

"But what about the planned assault of the 8th Fleet and the Legged Ship?" Yzak asked, concerned about the certain revenge that he has been anticipating.

"It will proceed as intended, in approximately 2 hours time, after this meeting," Le Creuset said. We are going to graciously provide our guests the front row seat of the battlefield, and see what they really will – or can – do with this war. He thought, but all he voiced out loud was, "Is that understood?" Apparently referring to the assignment.

"Yes, sir." The four elites saluted. There was no further explanation to be made. That's for the politicians to know, and for soldiers to carry out.

"Ah…" Ryo stretched and yawed as he woke up, now back to normal. "Hey Ann," He saw her by the porthole, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," She replied as she turned around to face him. "We'll be docking soon."

"Oh, gee. I guess we'll have to make ZAFT wait a bit," He informed her, "'Cause I'm going back to sleep." He exaggerated a stretch and managed another hearty yawn.

"Hey, you," She marched up to his hibernating spot.

"Yeah…?" He opened one eye.

"No more sleeping." She said, giving him square-on zap in the sides.

"Okay, okay!" Ryo was half laughing and half crying as he struggled to dodge free of her reach, "I'm up. Completely, fully, absolutely awake." He raised his hands up, palms forward, as if in surrender.

"Yeah?" Andorra asked, "Maybe I should make sure by giving you an extra good pinch – "

"That's okay! I appreciate the concern, though." He smartly turned and began to edge away.

"Okay, then let's talk about the meeting coming up," She grabbed his collar and pulled him back to his spot in front of her, "You ready for it?"

He turned back around, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm ready."

"Look, the whole business with meeting with a bunch of ZAFT soldiers instead of being granted audience with an official of PLANT," She had let go of his collar, "They're either mocking us, or they've got something else in mind, or both."

"I've been thinking about that little detail, too," Ryo said, taking his seat again, "So much that I fell asleep on it." He chuckled. "One thing I'm pretty sure of: they don't like us, and they don't intend on coming to any terms with us, that's why PLANT didn't bother to meet with us directly. They are sending their soldiers to set that fact straight between us."

Taking a seat next to him, Ann said, "So they're mocking us, though I don't think it's that simple. I can tell that they don't like who we are and what we do, too, but there's probably more to it. Soldiers are meant for battles, not for political dealings and negotiations. I think that's another reason why they sent a ZAFT squad for us."

"To kill us on the spot?"

"No. That would be pretty dumb. I think they want to put us on the spot."

"You better be right about this. 'Cause if I die, it'll be all your fault." Ryo joked.

"Sure thing, if that makes you feel better." Andorra said nonchalantly with a cheery smile, leading the joke on. "We could still turn back now, if you want. It's not like there's much of a chance that we're going to get what we want out of this, anyway."

"Alright, alright," Ryo obliged, unable to resist the guilt treatment. "How's this, if I die, you come to my funeral and bring me some flowers?"

"Sure, I can do that. What kind of flowers do you like?" She grinned, as if she was wondering what his favourite flavour of ice cream was.

"Actually, I like my life more than any flower." Her friend replied thoughtfully, as if deciding whether he liked chocolate better or Rocky Road. "I'm so touched that you care so much for me." He said cynically.

Andorra was about to carry on with their little rally of wits when they were interrupted by the arrival of the Social-Director-in-Chief of the HOPE Council. "I see you two are enjoying the ride," He grinned good-naturedly.

"Hey Ned, what's up?" Ryo returned the grin to his good friend.

Ann gave a small wave, "Good to see you, Ned, everything going well?" Ned had been a friend to both her and Ryo since the founding of HOPE. It was with his support and encouragements that the two had gotten this far.

"Yup," The young man by the name of Ned Bryce replied. He was a few years the two delegates' senior. "It's all under way. We should be docking in less than 10 minutes, just to let you two know."

"Gotcha, we'll be right down at the bridge."

"Just don't take your time." He gave them a thumbs-up of acknowledgement before turning to leave.

Andorra knitted her brows as she pulled a not very eager Ryo to his feet, smoothing the crinkles in his shirt and jacket. "Oh, look what you did to that suit." She said in a voice that sounded like she was really concerned for the well being of the suit.

"You're the one who crippled the poor collar." He remarked, stretching as she righted his tie and reshaped his collar. The rally was resumed, except this time neither of them felt that much into it, but seemed to be using it instead to distract them from their anxiousness of the coming meeting.

"You're as ready as you'll ever be." She said as she absentmindedly, looking him up and down and turned to head towards the bridge, as if she was confident that he was ready. Her arms fell to her sides in with slight stiffness.

The lights by the hatch flashed red and green simultaneously as Ryo and Andorra arrived at the bridge, which really wasn't much of one. The small ship only had enough room to provide the control crew with a shabby captain's chair, and a communications and navigation stand that seated one crew respectively. The accompanying officials of HOPE were already lined up on both sides of the hatch. Along with Ned, there were also a secretary and a spokesperson that traveled with them. It wasn't a grand retinue.

"You excited?" Andorra whispered to Ryo as the lights turned solid green. The hatch gave an initiating hiss.

"You bet. I hope I can get some autographs of our war heroes before they shoot me." Ryo's voice became backdrop to the sound of a great slide of metal and machinery as the hatch pulled open, ushering in an unfamiliar breeze and the bright slit of light of the exit widened.

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_**A/N:** __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A little bit of a cliffie, but I found it a logical place to cut off, not because I'm evil or anything! Thanks for reading this far, and please leave a comment or constructive criticism, but no flames please. If there's anything that you didn't get, please tell me! And finally, I promise that the next installment will be done a lot sooner, especially if I get some input! _

* * *


End file.
